


Trivial Things

by ThatHisokaComplex



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Boys Love - Freeform, Fluff, Gladnis, Hurt, M/M, MxM - Freeform, Smut, Yaoi, bxb - Freeform, make-up sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 02:41:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14844080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatHisokaComplex/pseuds/ThatHisokaComplex
Summary: When the self proclaimed married couple end up having one of their biggest fights yet, it's up to the hubby to figure how he can show that his love is only for his one and only and no other. His lack of attention towards him was meant to do no harm, but it's caused more trouble than he thought...What. Will. They. Do?





	Trivial Things

**Author's Note:**

> Rating: Nsfw  
> Content: Language, Mild Angst, Smut   
> Words: 4,000+  
> Minutes to read: 15-20min
> 
> A/N: This is one of some Oneshots I'm posting for you guys until the next chapter of my "What If..." is out! It'll be up later this morning, but I'm constantly tweaking, so have this Gladnis in the meantime!!!
> 
> Since this is a smutty smut smut full-on I'd reeeally appreciate to see some comments!

The four Chocobros weren’t ones for getting involved in domestic spats, or having them…Well….Maybe sometimes. Especially with the groups self-proclaimed married couple, Gladio and Ignis. The two were having a hell of a row, and all over the one little thing Gladio had done.

“C’mon Iggs…You can’t be that upset?” Gladio followed after Ignis, who was storming up the stairs of the Lestallum Inn. Prompto and Noctis bringing up the rear with shitty little sniggles.

“Yes I can- And the least you could do is focus on the task at hand before resorting to your-! Your...!”

“My what?” Gladio challenged.

As Ignis reached the door to their room, he whipped around to look up at Gladio. “Your flirty conquests!”

Gladio scoffed. “My flirting!? I barely spoke to the woman for two minutes?!”

Ignis ranted as he fumbled with the keys to unlock their door. “Yes, while I collected the bounty and we all had injuries that needed tending too ASAP.” He finally got the door open, swinging it open harshly.

“I wasn’t flirting. She had asked me about our mission!” Gladio argued as he followed Ignis inside.

As Prompto and Noctis went to go inside, Gladio had turned around in time to stop them.

“Hey, maybe you two should wait outside?” He put a hand up, gesturing for them to stop.

“Nooo way I’m missing this.” Prompto insisted and managed to slip past Gladio. As Gladio went to grab after him, Noctis then slipped past. “You two-!”

‘You two’, were sitting on the edge of the bed, looking to Ignis who was obviously still fuming, then looked to Gladio like ‘Well?’ Gladio groaned, giving the two of them a slight glare. He didn’t want to argue with Ignis over something so stupid he thought, in front of Noctis and Prompto. He’d just have to suck it up and deal with it. As he looked up from them, Ignis was giving him a very displeased look from within the kitchen.

“Ignis, you’re blowing things way out of proportion.” Gladio paced over into the small kitchen with Ignis.

Ignis remained silent, only rummaging around for ingredients and bowls and whatnot. Slamming a cabinet here and there.

“Ignis will you quit being so stubborn-!” Gladio reached out to grab Ignis by the shoulder and got his hand smacked away.

“I’m not the stubborn one. I’m not the selfish one. What I AM, is ignored.” Ignis said now looking to Gladio, his voice now breaking into a low whisper. “It has been an entire month Gladio and this arguing is all the attention I’ve received from you…Even alone at camp you haven’t as much as even thrown me a glance or at least asked what I’m preparing…”

Gladio had nothing else to say at the moment. The look in Ignis’ eyes was palpable and he now understood why Ignis got so worked up over him chatting up that girl.

“Now, if you’d excuse me.” He spoke up. “I’ve got lunch to prepare.”

Gladio hadn’t felt this guilty in a long time. He had his reasons for the way he was being, but it wasn’t intentionally to hurt Ignis. He let out a small breath, and turned away, letting the man have his space in the kitchen. He then looked over to Prompto and Noctis who could also feel just how heavy the situation had gotten.

“Hey, uh, Noct?”

“Y-Yeah?”

“Maybe we should take a walk? I mean. I saw some new stands I think, let’s go check them out.”

“Right. And we’re out of…Stuff.”

“Mhm, let’s go.” Prompto said between his teeth now pushing Noctis along to the door. He knew Ignis and Gladio were gonna need a minute to sort things out, and he felt like it was best if they did it without an audience.

Gladio watched the two of them leave, waiting a moment before turning back to see Ignis. His brows were furrowed in either concentration or frustration as he added some ingredients to a bowl. As Gladio watched him, he began to think about the last time they were actually alone like this, and it seemed it had been forever. He could understand Ignis’ dilemma, but it’s not like he was trying to show that girl any more attention than he showed Ignis. She was literally cringing about their scars, and Gladio was just teasing her a bit. It must’ve been all the nervous giggling that set Ignis off and made things look bad. He let out a groan, and shuffled over to the kitchen.

“Do you want to talk about it, or keep moping?” Gladio asked as he propped against the doorframe.

“I’m not moping.” Ignis insisted. “I’m quite alright.”

“She was just asking about our scars Ignis.”

“I didn’t ask.”

“And I just made light of the situation and teased her a little.”

“Tsk, a little-…”

“Anything after that, wasn’t anything. It was brief, and I don’t think you should be that upset about it-“

“Where’s my brief moment?” Ignis suddenly interrupted. “Hm? Suddenly you don’t want me upset, well I’ve been upset this entire fucking month, and I missed you. I   
wanted your attention and when you do show some kind of attention I see you chatting up some girl and flexing your muscles at her…” Ignis says with a swallow, feeling a slight ache in his chest. He took a moment, taking a deep shuddered breath, and continued mixing.

“You missed me…?”

“Well we’re the self-proclaimed married couple, aren’t I allowed to miss my husband, even if he acts like I don’t-“

As Ignis had went to rant on, Gladio forced him around so quickly, and pulled him into a deep kiss. Muttering apologies over and over into the kiss. Ignis couldn’t help but return them, yet his reciprocation was more heated and hungry. Gladio caught up, and started gliding his tongue into Ignis’ mouth, feeling the man now lean his body against his with a soft moan, melting into the kiss so easily-

“No-“ Ignis suddenly pulled away and darted from him before he could touch him again, and to the other side of the small kitchen. Sitting down the bowl on the counter, continuing to stir its contents. “So unless you’re going to assist me, get out of the way.”

“Iggs….” Gladio sighed. But seeing how small the kitchen was and how big he was, he gave Ignis little room to actually escape. Saying nothing else, he braced his palms on the counter on either side of Ignis, leaving him trapped against him, and the counter. He noticed the sudden stutter in Ignis’ actions with the bowl, and was glad to see he was making some progress. 

“I’m sorry okay?” Gladio nuzzled into the man’s neck, now kissing up to whisper against his ear. “What can I do to make it right, huh?” He nibbled down on his earlobe, giving it a small tug. He felt the others body twitch against him and gave a little hearty chuckle.

“G-Gladio, this space isn’t big enough for all that…”

“No, it’s not…But I’ve been in tighter places.” He teased, Ignis giving a breathy sigh in response. He gave Gladio another opening as he tilted his head to the side, completely abandoning his work stirring the contents of the bowl.

Gladio slid the bowl to the side easily without spilling any of its contents, now giving Ignis more space to prop his hangs against the counterspace.

“Wh-what are you-”

Ignis sighed out quietly, as he closed his eyes, now feeling the large, strong hands caress and glide over his body. "G-Gladio..." He whispered softly as he felt one hand sneak under his apron, now thumbing over his nipple through his shirt. "Gladio~..." And this time he moaned as he felt the other hand grip him between the legs, groping him firmly. Ignis couldn't help the small noises that were leaving him now. He couldn't help that he let himself become crushed against the counter by grinding hips. And he couldn't help that he would grind his ass right back against them, his body so tightly pressed back against Gladio it was painful, but he didn't care...He loved it. And he loved the way the other growled into his neck as he reached up behind him and gave the larger mans hair a tug.

But no-

_No._

Gladio hurt his feelings...So he wasn't going to get back in that easily...AT least not on a level of forgiveness just yet.

“N…No- I have to finish lunch before Noctis and Prompto r-return…And you are in n-no place to be making such demands may I remind you.” Ignis managed to shift himself around glared daggers at Gladio, who shot them right back.

“You do realize you’re being jealous over nothing? And I told you why I’ve been withdrawn for the last month. Now I’m trying to make it right and make-up for lost time…”

“And you do realize you’re getting in my way?” Ignis shot back. “Now let go of m-me…St-stop that…Gladio…”

As he went to protest and attempt to push the man away, strong hands quickly traveled up his body again, thumbs playing under the apron at his nipples through his shirt, and tongue licking at his neck.

“Let me make it up to you Iggy…You know I don’t care about the women here, or anywhere else for that matter. You don’t ever need to get jealous, there’s no competition. Just you.” 

Ignis felt his cheeks heat up at such a declaration, knowing how shameful he looked right now…But that’s all he wanted to hear from the other male. He wanted to know that he still held his place as his one and only. 

“…N-Not on the counter….”

Gladio pulled away with a smile. “What?”

“I said…” Ignis finally shifted free, enough to pull the apron over his head and toss it aside. “Not on the counter…” He still had a defiant look on his eyes, but Gladio knew just how to make them cloud over with lust. “That’s what the bed is for.”

Without another word, Gladio pulled Ignis into him, and lifted him up off the counter, Ignis instantly gripping onto his shoulders. He watched the smile playing at Gladio’s lips as he carried him over to the bed, still trying to hold his defiant little stare, but his blush and the curious little look in his eyes behind that defiance was evident. Before he even knew it, the two of them hit the bed with a heavy bounce as it creaked loudly. Ignis gave a sharp inhale suddenly feeling the bulge in Gladio’s pants pressed against his own growing erection.

“Well you’re not that mad at me…” Gladio smirked. 

Ignis immediately looked away, an evident blush across his face. “It’s only a reaction…”

“Oh really?” Gladio barely ground down on Ignis, the small of his back arching off the bed for a moment. “Because you’re pretty hard and I barely even touched you.”

“You’re not putting up a very good defense.” Ignis immediately argued, finally glaring back up at Gladio softly. Besides, Ignis had gone a whole month without much needed attention from Gladio, so his body had become a little needy, and may or may not have been aching for something to make him feel…Full again.

“Didn’t realize I was on trial, your honor.” Gladio says sarcastically, as he played with the buttons on Ignis’ shirt, eventually undoing them…Slowly as he watched Ignis become just a little darker shade of pink over his cheeks.

“Well you are…So I better be convinced.”

“Convinced of what, exactly?”

“Convinced, that you don’t go around flirting with these Lestallum broads.” Ignis spoke absentmindedly. He’d deprive himself of something later for using such language against the hardworking women of Lestallum.

Gladio on the other hand, found it hilarious, his head dipping down a bit as a laugh vibrated through Ignis’ neck, making him tremble. 

“Ignis, it’s been just as long for me as it has for you, and the ladies haven’t exactly been on my mind…” Gladio admitted, now sitting back up as he gave Ignis a certain look, hand now stopping to grope over his lovers trapped erection.

Ignis swallowed, forcing back the moan that threatened to leave him. “Well it doesn’t appear that it’s been me as of late.”

“It has Iggy. You have no idea. We’ve been nothing but injured and exhausted with our missions this past month and not being able to touch you because of it, is a fucking buzzkill.”

The look on Ignis’ face was now a little more hopeful. Seems Gladio was actually aware of him. But still, it wouldn’t have been the first time that they ended up engaged in rough sex because one or both of them were injured. They took advantage of the cuts and bruises. Then again, it was nice of Gladio to give him space, but he didn’t have to make it seem like Ignis didn’t exist, as that thought came back across Ignis’ mind, he was feeling disgruntled all over again. But his thoughts were cut short. He hadn’t noticed when, to lose being distracted in his thoughts, but Gladio already had his pants open, and a hand stroking at his now exposed shaft. He gave a sudden gasp, as his hips bucked slightly, only once, into the strong callused hand around him. He knew Gladio wasn’t being rough, yet, but gods the grip was still strong and firm and Ignis realized just how much he really missed those hands on him. Reluctantly, he reached up wrapping his arms around the larger male’s neck, and pulled him down into a deep kiss. Gladio reciprocated passionately, earning a small moan from the man below. There was never a trading of lips, just hot, open mouth kisses. Their tongues would tease at the other every now and then and both of them had Gladio had about reached his point with all these tongue teasing. As Ignis had flicked his tongue over Gladio’s bottom lip, Gladio shoved his tongue into Ignis’ mouth, making him give a startled moan. Gladio hungrily explored his lovers mouth, not really giving Ignis the chance or opportunity to fight back. The strength of the kiss alone was enough to make Ignis tangle his fingers in Gladio’s hair, and arch his back to press himself closer. 

After claiming the man’s mouth, he broke away, both of them giving a pant, and moved to his neck, and down straight to his chest. Ignis trembled at the familiar feeling again of Gladio’s mouth over his nipples. Ignis closed his eyes, and hands immediately trailed to caress the back of Gladio’s head. He arched his back, pushing up to Gladio for more, and felt him smile against his skin as he sucked with a light tug, pulling back on the bud a little. A soft whimper left Ignis and he pushed Gladio’s head down, urging him on to leave more of the lovely bruises elsewhere. Gladio followed, moving down, and taking his time as he left wet kisses, sucking here and there and attacking with sweet little love bites. On his belly button especially, now being rewarded with that keen he knew was going to follow.  
Gladio looked up to watch Ignis, and saw that he was no longer wearing his glasses, and looked down at him with half-lidded, clouded eyes. He knew that was more than enough approval. Usually by this point, if the glasses stayed on, it was a no-go. But they were off, and the look on Ignis’ face was a needy one. Gladio moved back up quickly, kissing him in a rough frenzy, and Ignis kissed back with just as much passion. He glided his hands over chiseled abs and chest, now to his shoulders where he started shoving off his jacket. Gladio shimmied a little shuffling the jacket down more, now breaking from the kiss for just a second, to throw it aside. No sooner than the jacket had left Gladio’s body, Ignis was pulling him down into another heated kiss. While letting his mouth be claimed again, Ignis trailed his hands down the front of Gladio’s sculpted body, and stopped at the edge of his pants. He fumbled around with the button and zipper, hands bumping around against Gladio’s bulge. He growled, bucking his hips into Ignis, wanting him to quit messing around already, the man under him smirking to himself a bit. But he wanted the same thing too, and unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. He slowly reached into Gladio’s pants, now blushing into the kiss that suddenly turned wet and slow as Gladio let out a small groan feeling Ignis’ hands on him. No matter how intimate they had been, Ignis had always found his cheeks heating up at Gladio’s impressive length. He’d never said too much more to Gladio other than that it was impressive, not wanting to say all the other things that swirled around his head, fearing he’d sound a bit ‘undesirable’. 

“Gladio…Off…”Ignis panted in-between their kissing, now nudging at his pants and boxers, pushing them as far down as he could. 

Gladio obliged, lingering with the kiss a moment before pulling away, and sitting up to take off his pants and boxers, kicking them away. Ignis’ cheeks dusted over red as he watched, Gladio’s proud erection sway as he finished undressing. Gladio then smiled up to the blushing man, slowly pulling away his pants and boxers. Ignis shifting his legs around to help.

“Blushing over me again are we?”

“I-It’s just a reaction.” Ignis looked away from him once again.

Gladio just gave a hearty chuckle as he tossed Ignis’ pant aside. “Sorry…Guess it’s all just a reaction?” He teased as he took ahold of Ignis’ thighs, spreading his legs apart.

Ignis was silent, huffing lightly as he still looked away. Honestly Gladio knew he was getting somewhere, but he couldn’t believe that Ignis was still going to try to act like this while they were together. That’s not what he wanted. Yeah, Ignis was reciprocating, but he wanted all of it. Not just some and a huff. He wanted his Ignis that loved him without hesitation.

“Really though, Ignis…I am sorry.”

Ignis acknowledged the sudden tone and would’ve felt bad if he didn’t look back over to Gladio. 

“But don’t act like you want me then huff about that woman. I can’t even remember her face and don’t care too.”

Ignis felt a little smile laying at his lips. He pushed himself up, now just a scoot away from straddling Gladio.

“You of all people should know Gladio the reason I’ve acted this way is because I do want you. All of this is mine. And mine alone. Just you and nothing more, nothing less…With that I’m satisfied.”

“So you forgive me?”

Ignis chuckled, flashing a smirk. “I only said satisfied-…!?”

Ignis suddenly gasped finding himself lifted onto Gladio’s lap, and falling back onto the bed with man on top of him, grinding their erections together. He failed to bite back an embarrassing moan, and lolled his head to the side as he now panted and sighed out in pleasure. He moved his hips back up against him, wiggling his arms free to wrap them around his neck and engulf him in a quick kiss. Gladio kissed him back, just before pulling away, and quickly moving back down his body with more sloppy kisses, and spreading his thighs apart once more. Ignis slowly curled his fingers into the fabric of the sheets knowing what was about to come next…And sure enough, Gladio’s tongue graced his hole with its presence. Ignis arched up from the bed, letting out a deep groan of pleasure, practically falling back onto the bed with a small whimper. He felt Gladio’s tongue freely just swimming around without hesitation and he couldn’t control the twitches and shivers that erupted through his body because of it. Those, nor the embarrassing sounds he failed to hold in. Not that he really cared. All that mattered is that he was getting much needed attention from his lover. As he closed his eyes to officially get lost in the pleasure of Gladio’s tongue, he pulled away moments after. Ignis’ eyes came back open as he frowned, now looking down to Gladio who was climbing back up between his legs. He looked up into Gladio’s eyes, still with the small pout, but knew GLadio knew what he was doing. Then as he leaned down, Ignis thinking it was for another kiss, but before their lips could touch, Ignis let out a small strangled moan, tilting his head back into the pillow.

“G…Gladio…Aghn…!”

Gladio had slowly started to press himself inside without warning and was steadily moving in deeper. Ignis gritted his teeth together for a moment fighting back the moan he knew for sure would’ve been the most feminine sound he’d made that evening. But Gladio knew the sweet moan that he was holding back, and gave a quick thrust, fully sheathing himself, and forced the sweet sound he wanted to hear.

“Don’t hide your voice from me…” Gladio demanded, licking across his neck as Ignis kept his head thrown back into the pillow, nails tearing through the sheets a little at all the clawing and pawing at them he’d been doing already. His chest heaving, and hair already in a bit of a sexy disarray. 

Sitting up now in a better position to see Ignis’ face, with his hands braced at either side of his head, he looked down at him. His eyes closed, cheeks flustered, and trying to hide his face and moans into the pillow. Gladio’s eyes never left him as began with slow thrusts and let out soft groans, watching Ignis’ mouth fall open to let out hot moans, his back arching a little with each thrust. Ignis knew he was missing Gladio, but he didn’t realize just how much until now. He moved a hand up to grip his back and hooked a leg around his waist beckoning for more. Gladio dropped down to prop on his elbows, and Ignis now had both his legs wrapped around his waist. Gladio began thrusting into him faster, feeling Ignis’ nails lightly dig into his back and the soft noise from him right in his ear rushed straight to his erection, making him just want to fuck Ignis down into the mattress until he couldn’t take it. His steady pace he’d started slowly starting to turn into rough quick thrusts. Ignis’ grip on him tightened even more and a filthy moan erupted from deep in his throat. 

“I-I’ve missed this…” Ignis moaned out, a sharp gasp following as Gladio was near his prostate. “I’ve missed you~.” Ignis moaned out purposefully right against his ear as his body rocked slightly from his lovers powerful hips. 

He still knew how to get just what he wanted from Gladio without having to directly ask or tell him…

Gladio let out a lascivious growl into Ignis’ neck, now balling a fist into the sheets as he now hooked his arm around Ignis’ waist, raising his hips a little. And with that little change in position, Gladio’s thrusts were coming right down into his prostate. He instantly came unwound, desperately keening as he threw his head back into the pillow. Everything else melting away as he felt the heat of his climax approaching. Gladio could tell by his reaction and how tight he grew around him that he’d just gotten the side of Ignis he wanted. That part of him that was a wallowing mess that complied with all his feelings.

“Can you …Forgive me?” Gladio panted, grinding against the bundle of nerves.

Ignis let out a porn worthy moan, lolling his head to side against the pillow, a small curse escaping under his breath. He barely heard Gladio, lost in a haze of lust, seeing stars the more Gladio abused his prostate.

“Iggy…Say it.” Gladio now gave shallow thrusts into his prostate, each one becoming less and less shallow, using more force to ram into him. “I-Ignis…” Gladio moaned into his neck, feeling himself coming close. 

“I-I…” Ignis couldn’t form the words. He knew what he wanted to say, but the only thing that would come out were groans and high moans and just mixed noises of pleasure.

“Talk to me Ignis…” Gladio’s voice was low and almost in a growl, as he now lifted Ignis’ legs to hoist them over his shoulders. "Talk to me baby~..."

This only made things worse, Ignis giving out a small cry as he was feeling Gladio thrust right into his prostate with each snap of the hips. All Ignis wanted to do, was yell ‘yes’, when his mouth came open. When Gladio was sending him through those rushes of pleasure, he wasn’t even himself anymore. But he needed to say something or else…He put his arms back around Gladio’s neck, who was still making the man tremble, jerk, an release embarrassing sounds while he abused his prostate.

“I-I…” Iginis cut himself off with another little cry. “I-I forgive you!” His words came out in a desperate moan as he gripped the sheets near his head, other hand now gripping Gladio’s shoulder. “A-And I’m sorry-Ahah~…” Gladio was practically shoving himself down into Ignis with each thrust, grunting with each one. “It was such a trivial th-thing to be-!!!”

Failing in an attempt to speak when he was already about to burst, he cut off his own words with a loud cry as he came, tears forming in his eyes. Gladio delivering a few more final rough thrusts before exploding inside him with a growl, keeping down a moan. Ignis trembled at the sensation of the warm thick fluid invading his insides, and was more than aware of the mess he had made. He still gripped the sheets painfully and panted gutturally with Gladio as he gazed at the ceiling, his vision fading back to him. He swallowed and felt the shift of Gladio’s weight as he slowly pushed himself back up onto his palms to gaze down at him.

“I…Love you.” He panted out, watching the tired smile that formed at Ignis’ lips.

“I know… I love-“

_Knock Knock!_

Gladio and Ignis froze.

_Mr. Gladio? Ignis? Are you two alright in there?_

The voice was obviously that of Talcott’s, and Ignis gasped lightly, Gladio only giving a ‘snrk’, tempted to laugh.

“W-We’re fine!” Ignis yelled over to the door, now watching as the knob twisted. “G-Gladio move-!”

_TALCOTT!_

_NO!_

_DON’T DO IT!_

The stampede and voices of Iris, Prompto and Noctis suddenly came to the rescue.

_You dooon’t want to go in there right now buddy!_

_“U-Uh yeah! Uhm, how about we go-_

_Ice cream! Let’s go get ice cream! Ice cream sounds GREAT right now! Right Talcott?!_

_But we just had_

_Come on Talcott!_

The two were hushed, still listening, and only heard everyone’s footsteps fading away…Ignis let out a giant sigh of relief, Gladio only wilting to laugh into his neck.  
“I don’t know how I’d explain to Talcott what’d he seen if he opened this door…” A weak chuckle left Ignis.

“You could always tell him the truth…”

“Please, that’s nowhere near my place…Only his guardian should have such a conversation with him…”

“If you say so.” Gladio pushed himself back up to look back down at Ignis. “So, you were saying something before we were interpreted?”

“Hm? Was I…?” Ignis played, giving Gladio a look.

“Yeah. You wanna say it now?” Gladio gave a small groan.

“Tsk, I can’t say I remember what it was.”

“Ignis…”

“Was it something important?” Ignis wrapped his arms around GLadio’s neck.

“Very. One of the most important things to me.”

Ignis swallowed at the confession, but smiled charmingly all the same. “I love you, too.”

Gladio smiled back down at Ignis again, and went to lean in for another kiss.

“You guys done yet!?”

“Prompto!?”

The two froze again as Prompto swung the door open on them, Noctis being the one yelling at him now for doing so.

“What, I didn’t hear anything I thought maybe they were- O-Oh!” As Prompto noticed the scene before him, he blushed. Noctis noticed he didn’t hear anything though either, and peeked around into the room.

“…Are you done? ….Can we eat?”

Gladio only glared at the two. “Last I checked, we’re still naked and I’m still insi-“

Ignis suddenly cut Gladio off with a laugh. Mainly a laugh of embarrassment and frustration, but a laugh all the same.  
“It is about that time isn’t it? Gladio I should be finishing up…Can you two wait outside just a moment- Prompto!?”

“What- !?”

Prompto had snapped a picture second before Noctis quickly shut the door. They could hear the two bickering outside, Noctis wondering what Prompto could honestly gain from the picture, and he argued that it was ‘romantic’. Ignis and Gladio only sighed. If they didn’t know any better, Prompto and Noctis were more like   
pesky little children than adults…

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to share your comments~! Please! Feed me-


End file.
